


Fe-li-ci-ty

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Felicity - Freeform, al sahim - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa and Al-Sahim get married. Felicity copes with the loss of Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fe-li-ci-ty

**Author's Note:**

> Full Honesty: I gave myself feels writing this

Oliver stands at the end of the aisle, emotionless, staring at Nyssa. Nyssa is disgusted, making sure to put her foot down with every step, making a clacking sound, until Ra’s makes a glare that sends her blood cold. she takes her time, hoping that the old Oliver will snap out of it, that he would object, that he would realize that Felicity would try to kill her if she found out that they were getting married. But she reached the end of the aisle with nothing more from him than a slight movement of his eyelids. He stood like a statue. Like Ra's puppet. Willing to do whatever it took to please his master. As they stood facing each other Nyssa looked into Oliver's eyes. Searching. Searching for any sign of him left. She found nothing. She was snapped back when they were told they were husband and wife and that he may kiss the bride. Oliver keeps his arms dead at his side as he bends at the waist. He kisses Nyssa. But without passion. Without lust love. Nyssa stands. Her hands balled up by her side in disgust. She stood, straight as a bored, with her eyes open. She didn't dare pull away. She knew that she would be locked away for the rest of her days by her father. Oliver pulls away, stands straight up and lifts her from under the knees and behind her shoulders. He walks as if like a robot down the aisle with her in his arms back to his room, where he sits Nyssa on the bed. Nyssa sits not moving as Oliver walks to the other side of the bed, removes his assassin gear, and lays down. Nyssa sits for what seems like forever, staring at the dark wall. She turns around, and looks at him. He is asleep, on his back with his fingers knit together on his chest. Nyssa removes the horrid dress she was forced to wear to marry a man she doesn't love. She crosses her legs on the bed and sits, a foot from him, and stares. She had never seen the brainwashing process up close before. She had seen men go missing before when she was young and still training. But never did she see the full effects. It seemed as if he was drained of everything that made him him, and filled him with whoever they want. Nyssa lies down facing him. Watching him. She closes her eyes, listening to his rhythmic breathing. It seems as if he is repeating a single word. She leans in closer. Fel-i-ci-ty. Fel-i-ci-ty. Fel-i-ci-ty. He repeats her name near silently. Just under his breath. Nyssa is filled with a burning sensation. He is still alive. Somewhere. He is still in there and he still loves Felicity. Nyssa falls asleep listening happily to the murmur of Oliver, not Al- Sahim.   
##############################################################################  
Felicity stands. Her sweaty hands barely able to hold the cold metal gun digg had given her. She is shaking as tears pour from her eyes. In front of her stands Oliver with an arrow nocked and locked on her heart. "Oliver! Oliver please! Don't make me do this!" She sobs. The gun nearly falls from her hands. She searches his dead eyes in search for something. Anything. She found nothing. Oliver pulls the drawstring of the bow up to his face and relaxes his muscles as he lines up on her. "OLIVER! Oliver please! Oliver! I know you're still in there!" She screams. Her hands are convulsing making the gun hard hold. Suddenly she realized the only thing that would make him stop. Her. She pulls the barrel of the gun to her head. The cold metal presses to her temple. She stops shaking, her sobs became controlled. Oliver's once relaxed muscles tense up the instant she pulls the gun to her head. “Please Oliver. Please. Come back to me.” she whispers as tears cascade down her hot cheeks. “I can’t kill you,” she says. Her fingers wrap around the trigger, applying pressure she can hear the hammer pulling back to hit the primer of the bullet that will kill her. the hammer hits its highest point and within a split second…...BANG! Felicity shoots up screaming, her pillow wet with tears and sweat. She lets out a sob and everything is released. She pulls her knees to her chest and looks around Oliver’s room. Her ears are burning with white heat. She pulls on Oliver sweater, and sobs into the sleeves. The scent of him fills her. Calms her. She lies back down, wide awake. Afraid of the nightmares that are haunting her.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Or if you have an idea of where this story should go i would love to hear about it.


End file.
